Social networking applications may provide users with an environment to share information. For example, social networking web sites may enable a user to exchange messages, photographs, and videos with one or more other users (e.g., friends or family members). As another example, telepresence, videoconferencing, and video telephony services may enable a user to communicate with one or more other users. An enhanced social networking experience may be attractive to some users.